Modern Model Tension Rewritten
by BlueSirenRose
Summary: In a clash of blades Kagome gave her life to save Jakotsu and perished. Jakotsu, swearing revenge, with his brother and the Kami as his witness hunts those responsible. After dying trying to avenge the girl who selflessly gave her his life, a final wish from Bankotsu leads to an interesting mesh in Kagome's time. Both are reborn and after suffering and tribulation meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mercy of a Priestess**

* * *

ZIL: Hello every one of my lovely readers! I decided to focus on my rewrites to edit and review them all so all of you who have been patiently waiting for years for the updates I'm sorry. My style changed so much and reading over my old writings made me cringe. I hope you enjoy this updated journey with me.

Chapter One- The Mercy of a Priestess

A battle raged on between the Shichinintai and the Inutachi. The only two standing upon the sidelines were a young kitsune child and a wounded young girl with the powers of a priestess. The young priestess was a beautiful but overshadowed young girl of 17 years who though powerful as she was...wasn't the most efficient fighter. Her talents lay with finding the jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel. Or so others told her but, her true strength was the kindness and purity of her heart.

The young kitsune was an orphaned demon child named Shippo. He first met the merciful priestess when his father and clan had been slain by the thunder brothers at the beginning of the journeys of Inuyasha and Kagome. The Thunder Brothers at the time had been a notorious duo that used several jewel shards to terrorize the countryside. Shippo wanting revenge for his clan had tried to take the jewel shards that the priestess and half-demon had first gathered to try and over power the brothers. Kagome being the kind girl she was known to be offered their aid much to Inuyasha's dismay. After the brother's had been defeated Kagome adopted him into their mismatched family as her son. Enough of that though now on to the battle.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha clashed over and over, grappling with their matched strength of his Banryu versus the Tessaiga of Inuyasha's fang. Their power was evenly matched as they tried to force the other to back off. Their teeth grinding as they traded sarcastic taunts throughout their clash the sounds of their swords clanging and screeching against the other blade's sharp edges.

Bankotsu was handsome but arrogant and somewhat naive to match. He was the youngest of his band of mercenaries but, was able to contain them all with his own power. A true warrior not to be reckoned with. The half-demon Inuyasha though crude and cocky was a loyal and good friend to his team. Although his brash battle style tended to get him and his comrades into some unnecessary trouble.

The monk, Miroku cursed with the wind tunnel faced off against the multi-personality warrior known as Suikotsu. He was separated into two halves, the doctor who tried his best to save lives and care for the orphaned and the mercenary who wanted nothing but the taste of blood on his claws. He was designated by his green markings and a look of a hunting tiger in his eyes. His strength and agility was unmatched amongst his team.

Sango, the demon slayer was focused on fighting against the demon tank Ginkotsu along with his fire-breathing brother Renkotsu. Her story was a sad one that she was cruelly reminded of over and over again as their enemy Naraku constantly set her brother against her on the battlefield. She was desperate to save him no matter what the cost. Renkotsu blew flames from his mouth after drinking from his gourd before sighing in frustration at the slayer for dodging his attack once again. He jumped from the tank chagrin at the woman as she dodged both fire and Ginkotsu's multiple projectiles.

Kilala roared in pain as she endured a final swipe of Jakotsu's blade before plummeting to the ground. Just as Jakotsu was about to make the killing strike Inuyasha forced Bankotsu away from him and unleashed the Wind Scar towards the feminine man. The battles stopped as the band members cried out to their comrade.

In desperation Bankotsu yelled out, "Jak move! Move now!" His eyes filled with tears as he saw the blaze of energy approach his frozen comrade.

Kagome gasped in horror as she saw the looks upon the manipulated band members faces. In a last and sad attempt she ran and pushed Jakotsu as hard as she could with her meager strength. The last sight she saw before her eyes was the shocked look of the gay mercenary before pain riddled her system and her world went black.

Jakotsu could only mutter, "Why? Why did she save me?" his unharmed body crashing to the ground as the young girl was decimated by the blast before his very eyes. Both groups watched in horror as the beloved priestess was taken to the afterlife by the power of Inuyasha's blade. The Shichinintai fell to their knees and Bankotsu wept silently for his relief that his brother lived; he also wept aloud praying for the selfless priestess who had spared his brother's life and had lost her own in the process.

"May the Miko be reborn...into a new and a bountiful life, one that will lead her to a peaceful existence," He kept his head bowed as his prayer was carried to the heavens and to the ears of the Kami.

Jakotsu remained frozen on the ground with tears in his normally spiteful gaze. He remained mute at the sight of the scars in the earth the blood of the innocent girl who spared him. He trembled as he heard the cries of her friends and the other woman blaming Inuyasha for being so careless.

"Inuyasha you swore to protect her with your life! How could you take the chance and kill Kagome-chan she was innocent!" Sango growled out furious with the half demon.

Inuyasha moved to retreat and yelled back, "It doesn't matter we can ask Kikyo to help us collect the jewel shards."

Miroku was furious, "Inuyasha! Kagome wasn't just a shard detector she was our friend. I will never welcome that false priestess into our camp." His violet eyes filled with unreleased tears as he followed the scars to the broken body of the young girl. He moved to retrieve her and whimpered, "She was innocent…Kagome-sama hated no one and deserved more than this. Have you no shame for the pain her mother and brother will suffer at her passing? Have you no regrets!"

Inuyasha didn't wish to answer and fumed before putting his sword away and taking off with no response. His face contorted in pain as he killed the first person to ever completely accept him for being a half-demon.

Bankotsu moved to kneel next to Jakotsu, who watched the dead form in the Monk's arms jostle lightly from the sudden movement her limbs lifeless. He shook his brother's shoulder, "Jak? Come on snap out of it!"

"I will kill him big brother…or I will die trying," Jakotsu's voice had taken a dark growl like quality that Bankotsu hadn't heard before. Ban moved in front of his brother and looked struck by the rage pooling in his brother's gaze. "Kill him? Kill who Jak?" He waited for the dark eyes to return his gaze, "I will kill both the disgusting half breeds…Inuyasha will pay for her death. Naraku…will pay for painting a target on her back. I will kill them both,"

Suikotsu moved and placed a hand on his shoulder firmly stating what all the brothers were thinking, "We will help you Jakotsu…her sacrifice would not be in vain."

Silent and to himself Jakotsu swore to the Kami, 'I will avenge her in this life and should I fail I will stop at nothing to repay her for her sacrifice. I will never despise a woman without reason from here going forward…this is my solemn oath.'

Miroku and Sango gathered their group watching the Band and Sango asked, "Should we leave them?" Shippo and Kilala sniffling in her arms as she trembled her gaze moved to the hand tightening on her friend's remains. Miroku sighed, "No we offer them the chance to see her off and find a way to return her to her kin…since Inuyasha has fled rather than faced the truth."

The Kami who had lost faith in the souls of the resurrected mercenaries smiled at the prayer and vow made by the brothers and decided to grant Bankotsu's wish. In the next life she would be reincarnated into the present world merely hours after the funeral for Kagome Higurashi. There, they decided, the she would be fated to meet Jakotsu's soul once again and together face their pasts while overcoming their present troubles and finding a blessed bond...in each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mourners Gather, Words of Wisdom**

Chapter 2: Mourners Gather, Words of Wisdom

It was back in the village of Edo where many who had befriended the priestess and their friends gathered. The wolves, Jinenji, even Sesshomaru's pack appeared to respect the final farewells of the Priestess. Rin crying with Shippo as Sango struggled to stay composed watching over them. The injured Kilala insisted on helping bare the priestess' body to the pyre alter. Ah-Uhn helping her along by carrying the other side as Momo of Totosai's acquaintance took up the rear. Miroku and Kaede stood before the pyre stating the final writes before the pyre would be set aflame with her body upon it.

Inuyasha hadn't dared show his face and from outside the village Kagura, Kanna, and even Naraku showed up to watch the proceedings. Naraku, for a sadistic pleasure, while Kanna and Kagura, truly mourned the loss of life both sisters wishing her a peaceful new life. Kagura glared towards where she saw the soul stealers hovering almost as if waiting for a new soul to steal.

The Kami had already taken Kagome's soul safely into their arms not that the mortals were aware. Amaterasu smiled sadly at her musume's soul cradled gently in her hands. She soothed away the red vibrant hurt that radiated from her soul until it gleamed pure white with love and new beginnings.

Sesshomaru stayed on the outside but heard the telling of the Miko's sacrifice and how she was killed by his half-brother's blade. 'So she died trying to spare an enemy pawn's life. Foolish…but honorable, this world has lost a life of great value.' He would remain for the sake of his ward until the proceedings were done. The Miko may not have been his personal friend or ally but, she was a young human with scruples beyond her mortal kin worthy of respect. Her kindness to Rin had been unconditional and she had been trusted to care for them.

Jinenji watched with sorrow as he remembered something his mother stated almost kindly but with a dry smile as he left home for the first time.

*Flashback*

 _"_ _A girl like her is rare in these times…cherish the memories you have of her while they last. Good girls like her never live long in these lands unless they're kept under lock and key." The old woman swept with a frown on her brow, "That Inuyasha boy isn't like you Jinenji and one day her friendship with him is gonna doom her." She gave her son a kind glance not wanting to seem harsh but refusing to sugarcoat the truth._

 _Jinenji seemed hesitant but nodded in agreement, "He is likely to put her in danger…I hope she will be okay." The sad tone of the statement was as much an admission of loss as anything else and the woman sighed patting her son lightly on his arm._

 _"_ _All you can do, is be a good friend until the end, whatever happens to her is in the kami's hands now. Just be ready and be there is all any good friend can do."_

*Flashback End*

Jinenji watched with sad eyes as the funeral pyre was beginning to be lit. His friend's beautiful face at peace as the flames consumed her slowly. He felt an odd touch at his leg and looked down to see a set of two men both bearing strange blade weapons.

"Can I help you?" Jinenji's soft voice inquired quietly out of respect for the other mourners gathered.

"How did you meet Kagome-san if you don't mind our asking?" The blue eyed halberd wielder asked curiously. Jinenji saw no harm in answering, "She came to my human mother's farm for some herbs to craft an antidote for her friend Kilala. She was kind…frightened of the smallest bugs but, strong enough to face down the most dangerous demons." The blue eyed man smiled almost regretfully, "Yeah, sounds like she was an amazing person…I'm sad I didn't get the chance to know her better."

Jinenji was curious, "If you did not know Kagome-san…then why, have you attended her funeral rights?" The large half-demon was curious as he didn't see the stares he had garnered from those around him including the Lord of the West and the wolves of the East.

The other man sighed, "In the midst of battle Inuyasha struck out with the windscar…Kagome," he paused. His brown eyes filled with something eerie that made Jinenji's heart hurt for him, "Kagome pushed me out of its way…she died saving my life. Killed by her own comrade who did nothing but claim how easily she was replaced." The smaller man's fists clenched tightly and Jinenji was brought to attention as he heard the growls coming from the other demons who heard the small man's words. "He killed her and now he isn't even here to show regret, respect, or gratitude…not ANYTHING!"

The blue eyed man placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Jakotsu, we will get him…I promise you that. She won't have died in vain…" Jakotsu turned his painfully raged expression on his brother, "He should still be here! Bankotsu how many people accept half-demons so easily as Kagome-san seemed to? She was loyal to him and did he return that loyalty? She deserves better!"

Jinenji placed a soft finger on Jakotsu's back catching his attention Jinenji stated firmly, "Kagome-san would not wish to be remembered through vengeance…bring Inuyasha to justice through the demon courts. Hand him over to his elder brother the Western Lord and do not let you anger cloud you," Jinenji softened his eyes earnest, "Destroying yourself for her sake when she gave her life for yours is not what she would want."

Jakotsu almost looked ashamed and nodded thoughtfully before moving away both blue eyed males watching after him. Bankotsu turned and looked up at Jinenji with gratitude, "Thanks…for telling him that. You seem to have a much better grasp on Kagome's wishes then her group does. Sango's been spitting venom about Inuyasha all this time."

Jinenji shook his head, "Anger is clouding her mind…Kagome was forgiving and kind to a fault. Any of us who met her knew that being around Inuyasha would likely lead to her death. I am sad she passed but, she died trying to save another which is something she believed in." He turned his head towards the sky, "Kagome, she hated pointless death and mayhem. Problems like Naraku and his ilk must be dealt with but, not at the expense of others. I wonder what will be done now that Kagome is no longer here to curb the danger Inuyasha poses?"

Bankotsu shrugged and looked back over at his brother who seemed to have calmed down a bit, "Thanks again you know I never did get your name?"

Jinenji said softly, "I am Jinenji. A half-demon who remains with my human mother in the West, we are healers and herbalists." Bankotsu nodded and smiled moving back towards his brother who had calmed.

A deep voice heard from beside him, "Well done Jinenji, it seems those men can now do the appropriate course of action and turn the brat in."

Jinenji said honestly, "I didn't do it for you Western Lord…I did it in honor of Kagome's memory. She would not want them to throw away their lives trying to kill Inuyasha. It would make her sacrifice in vain."

A deep hum of approval acknowledged the young half-demon's words, "Understood and admirable…nonetheless."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Promise Kept by the Son**

Chapter 3: Promises Kept by the Son

It was months after the funeral when the groups faced off against Naraku's incarnations. Kagome being gone from the world seems to have given the spider hanyou the confidence he needed to come out of hiding and actively seek the shards himself.

The disappearance of the Band of Seven was noted as an inconvenience but now that the Inutachi was divided he set out to end the life of Inuyasha. Since he was alone and without allies Kikyo had been keeping him occupied with her presence determined to see him descend into Hell with her.

The Monk and the Demon slayer placed fighting on the back burner in their time of mourning seeking to give the young kit the time he needed to be ready for battle again. Both nursing their own wounded hearts in the process they stayed close to Kaede hoping for some way to reach to the family of their friend through the well but, neither had the ability to cross.

Tucked away in his shirt Shippo guarded the shards of the jewel that Kagome had given him for safekeeping. He sniffled as he remembered his Mom's smart plan all that time ago.

*Flashback*

 _Kagome sat before Shippo and Kaede in the hut and showed them a replica of the Shikon no Tama from her grandfather's shrine. She explained her idea to them, "I want to break the copy and use my powers to sustain the fake copies of the shards which I can carry."_

 _Kaede was curious and asked, "What made ye think of this child? It may just work." Kagome smiled, "Well to be honest I've had the jewel shards stolen from me three times now, by Yura, Kikyo, and Renkotsu. I need to keep them on me to be believable but, they don't have to be the real thing."_

 _Shippo grinned, "You want me to carry the real ones Momma?" Kagome nodded with a proud smile, "that's right! If anything ever happens to me Shippo you need to promise me something," Kagome paused in her seriousness making Shippo pay close attention. "Should anything ever happen to me Shippo you need to give the Shards to Lord Sesshomaru. He is the only demon I've ever met that never wanted to use the power of the jewel for himself. I trust him to guard the jewel until someday in time I or another like me is born and able to find a way to negate the danger the jewel poses."_

 _Shippo sniffled but nodded, "I promise Momma…I will make sure he gets them." Kagome smiled and hugged him close, "I hope it never comes to that Shippo but, we must always hope for the best and be prepared for the worst."_

*Flashback Ends*

Shippo looked to Kaede who nodded with a small smile and Shippo rushed off to find Kilala and Sango. With his nose it didn't take him long to find the girls near the river that ran close to the village. He moved quickly and hopped into Sango's lap. "Hey Sango, do you mind if Kilala takes me somewhere? I promise we'll come right back."

Sango looked unsure and Shippo insisted, "I promised Momma that there was something I would do if anything happened to her. I gotta keep my promise Sango!" At his words Sango softened and looked to Kilala, "Think you can take Shippo where he needs to go and come right back?"

Kilala mewed softly and moved to change into her larger form Shippo hopped on and she took off into the sky. Shippo said as they ascended, "We need to find Lord Sesshomaru, Kilala…think you can find him?" Kilala roared in agreement and quickly scented the air before turning and heading North West of their current position.

It took them about 2 hours of flight before they caught up to his group and Shippo called out from on top of Kilala, "Lord Sesshomaru!" The kit cub was relieved to find him so soon as he hopped off of Kilala who landed. He bolted towards the demon lord who waited to hear the boy's purpose. Shippo bowed politely, "I can on behalf of instructions left to me by Kagome…my adopted Okaa-san before she died."

Sesshomaru nodded, "What is it you need kit?" Rin remained silent at his side and Jaken remained reluctant.

Shippo held out a vial of shards radiating power, "My Mom said that if anything ever happened to her that I would give you the real shards. We have a fake set of copies back with our group in case someone comes looking." Sesshomaru was intrigued, "Why would your mother send them to me? Why create fakes at all?"

Shippo smiled, "Mom said you never would use them to give yourself power. You'd be smart and hold on to them until there was a way to be sure they could never endanger the people again. The fakes were made because due to bad decisions in the past by Inuyasha and some of the group the shards had been stolen on 3 separate occasions. She wanted them to steal the fakes and leave the real ones where they wouldn't be a danger to others." Sesshomaru accepted the shards and acknowledged reluctantly to himself, 'It seems you would have been a valuable ally after all…the world has lost a gift.'

Shippo bowed and took to Kilala before saying to Rin, "I'm sorry we can't play today but I promised Sango I would come right back. I hope to see you again soon Rin!"

Rin smiled and nodded in understanding, "We will meet again Shippo!" As the Neko was to take off the Demon Lord added, "When you are ready to train Kit…come to the West. A proper instructor will be found for you."

Shippo gaped at the Demon Lord before blushing and bowing, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru…thank you!" Kilala purred and took off into the sky to return to Edo returning by evening Sango greeted him with a smile, "Everything handled?" Shippo smiled and curled up next to Sango and Kilala for sleep, "Yes, I was able to keep my promise to Momma."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Mercenary's Oath Fulfilled**

Chapter 4: A Mercenary's Oath Fulfilled

Bankotsu held up the manacles they had commissioned from Totosai at the funeral. Each brother carried a pair in the event they had the opportunity to catch the half demon by surprise. "According to Totosai, these manacles will hold Inuyasha and prevent his escape from us. Everybody should be ready to use them on him when given the chance."

The four remaining brothers each held their pair and set out to follow the leads on Inuyasha's location. They had been planning for several months and were determined to capture him and turn him in. Jakotsu and the honor of the Shichinintai depended on fulfilling the oath made to the priestess who gave her life for their brother.

They had continued following and watching Inuyasha's moves with Kikyo throughout the countryside. Suikotsu already stated he would be the one to face the priestess to avoid her interference in their plans. None of the other brothers had an issue so long as she remained out of their affairs with Inuyasha.

Suikotsu left ahead of the others and moved towards where the half-demon and the dead priestess rested. He had previously went to the closest village and began treating some sick children but, they needed more care than what he could offer and chose to use them to distract the priestess. He stepped into their clearing and greeted Kikyo calmly, "Priestess Kikyo, might you have a moment to spare? There are several orphans in the village half a day's walk from here that need care."

Kikyo looked upon Suikotsu kindly, "I assume you treated them to the best of your abilities doctor?" Suikotsu nodded softly and sighed, "I believe they need a priestess' special touch for any hopes of getting better. I've done all that I am capable of." Kikyo stood and turned to Inuyasha, "Remain here I will return after I've seen to the children…I should be back before morning."

Inuyasha had been about to protest when a stern glance from Kikyo silenced him and he nodded, "Alright but, if you aren't here by morning I'm coming to check on you!" Kikyo nodded in understanding and as sign of her agreement. "Until I return," Soon both the doctor and Kikyo left the camp calmly heading in the direction of the village.

It was only a matter of time until Inuyasha slowly relaxed and began to fall into slumber. Renkotsu approached carefully and almost had him when a stick broke beneath his feet causing him to freeze. Inuyasha snapped awake and found himself surrounded by Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu.

He glared and went to grab his sword when Bankotsu tisked, "That's not gonna happen Inuyasha." Inuyasha almost responded when a set of manacles closed around his feet. Renkotsu had placed them before quickly moving away. Bankotsu and Jakotsu both reached forward to chain him but Inuyasha clawed into Jakotsu's chest nicking his lung and possibly his heart. Jakotsu mid collapse provided the distraction Bankotsu needed to chain Inuyasha's bloody claws behind his back with his other hand that Bankotsu had already chained. Renkotsu had already moved to lift Jakotsu carefully onto his back wincing at the blood seeping through his clothes.

"Big Brother…this isn't good." Renkotsu stated softly. Bankotsu grimaced, "I will carry the half demon to the West Suikotsu will meet us there… I just hope Jakotsu can hold on." Renkotsu nodded and both men set out with a relentless pace refusing to cave to their bodies need to rest. They were determined to see this through and set a quick and demanding pace.

Jakotsu groaned but remained conscious and said, "Sorry about this Brother Ren," Renkotsu hushed him, "We captured Inuyasha Jakotsu…just like you promised we just have to deliver him and get you some help."

Jakotsu nodded and bared down against the pain in his chest wondering silently, 'I thought the jewel shard would heal this?' He groaned silently and fell unconscious against his brother's back.

It took some time but the brother's made it with their cargo Bankotsu repeatedly knocking Inuyasha unconscious to prevent him from disturbing Jakotsu. Soon the entered the Western Lands and were immediately confronted by men wearing armor, "Halt, what business have you with the West?"

Bankotsu placed the bound Inuyasha down, "We have come to turn in Inuyasha over to Lord Sesshomaru. He murdered a comrade of his pack and showed no remorse. He abandoned his pack and dishonored his heritage." Totosai had told him exactly what to say and how to say it so they would allow them passage with their cargo.

The elder guard sighed and nodded, "We were informed of this being a possibility. I will lead you to Lord Sesshomaru." He picked up the bound half demon and began leading the undead human's to the Western Stronghold. Entering the gates, he signaled to another guard before leading them into the audience chamber placing Inuyasha in a glyph for prisoners before activating the wards.

Sesshomaru entered from another door calmly and acknowledged, "So the Mercenaries kept their Oath. You seek justice for the crimes my half-brother committed against his pack." It was a statement which the mercenaries agreed to in silence by nodding at the Demon Lord. Sesshomaru moved forward and removed Tessaiga from his brother using a cloth emblazoned with guard wards so the blade would not harm him.

Inuyasha came to slowly and growled at the position he was in before his brother who looked upon him with scorn, "What do you want you bastard?"

Sesshomaru asked, "What say you in regards to the crimes you committed against your pack and comrade? First you kill the Miko, you then replace her with the undead priestess, and least of all you abandoned your pack for your own selfish gains. What say you in your defense?"

Jakotsu watched with bated breath at the proceedings his body weakening from blood loss. He didn't fear dying again but, he would live to see Justice served upon Inuyasha. A strong arm wrapped around his waist on both sides and he looked at his brothers who nodded with grim news. They knew their brother wasn't long for this world but, that he would see this through to the end.

Inuyasha said nothing, "What comrade? You mean that stupid shard detector. She was never my pack, none of them were. The only pack I ever had was father and mother!"

Sesshomaru stared coldly down at the half breed, "And yet you claim that you've committed no crime? Was it not you who swore on your life that you would protect the priestess? Did you not reassure her mother that she would be safe with you?"

Inuyasha grumbled, "I didn't throw her into the Windscar…she did that herself." Sesshomaru glared, "Yet you didn't inform her mother of your failure…you replaced her with the undead, and you act as if your comrades meant nothing to you." Sesshomaru pulled his sword from his sheath. "I dreamed of fighting you in battle but, you are not worthy of that honor…see you in Hell, Inuyasha."

The only sound remaining was that of two bodies hitting the floor. Soon the brother's lifted their brethren from the floor nodding in respect to the Demon Lord before departing. They had to meet up with Suikotsu for the final rites.

It was later that evening the last 3 members of the Band of Seven sent a final wish to the Kami, "May they both be blessed with a peaceful and happy new life."

The Kami who had faith in the souls of the resurrected mercenaries smiled at the prayer made by the brothers and decided to grant Bankotsu's wish. In the next life both would be reincarnated into the present world merely hours after the funeral held for Kagome Higurashi. There, they decided, the she would be fated to meet Jakotsu's soul once again and together face their pasts while overcoming their present troubles and finding a blessed bond...in each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kagome and Jak are born**

* * *

Chapter 5: Kagome and Jak are born

 ** _Recap: The Kami who had lost faith in the souls of the resurrected mercenaries smiled at the prayer and vow made by the brothers and decided to grant Bankotsu's wish. In the next life she would be reincarnated into the present world merely hours after the funeral for Kagome Higurashi. There, they decided, the she would be fated to meet Jakotsu's soul once again and together face their pasts while overcoming their present troubles and finding a blessed bond...in each other._**

It was with a hardened heart Sesshomaru went to his mother and pulled strings for the family of the Priestess to be notified. Sayuri normally would have taunted her son but, the Kami, had asked that she respect this request with no challenge. Out of her duty to the Kami she fulfilled their wish and sent her son's letter to the Priestess' mother through her mirror. Both watched as the human woman crumbled in tears and mourned her child but stood strong again in order to care for her son and father as they too mourned the loss of their heaven star.

~Kyoto Japan~

In the arms of a man whose wife had died birthing their little child lay a beautiful baby girl. Both husband and wife had been happy to have a child but, the loss of the wife was too much for the man to bear. He looked down upon the young beautiful little girl as her blue eyes gazed up at him like blue topaz crystals filled with wonder. He allowed the little girl to touch his face a bit as he gazed down at the remains of his loving wife. He then handed her off to his assistant and said, "Find the most qualified bodyguard for her. I will not accept anything but the best."

The assistant nodded and looked down at the child, "Sir what shall her name be?" The man turned briefly, "She is Kagome Nakamura. She will be a name known to all as the fairest of the land." The young girl nodded with a smile, "Of course, Sir," her gaze returned to the chi0ld in her arms, "we shall find you the best protector in the world."

She then quickly moved away and went to the limo to await the girl's father and looking for highly qualified bodyguards. She wanted to make sure she picked someone who would be a positive influence for the young woman when her father wasn't present. She found 3 good candidates all who had once had children of their own that were already grown and carefully searched their backgrounds for any domestic disputes. Finding no issues that were visible through background checks she opened the schedule book of her boss and began looking for openings to plan interviews.

The man entered the limo, "Schedule the interviews for this week she will need protection to begin immediately as I will need to travel to Italy within the week." The assistant was startled, "This week? Sir, don't you wish to spend some quality time with your infant before passing her onto her bodyguard?" The assistant knew he had been thrilled to have a child with his wife and was shocked that he seemed so eager to pass her to another person.

He gave a weary sigh, "Just do as you're told Misano. I don't have time to coddle an infant between the affairs in Italy and her mother's burial." The assistant did as instructed and scheduled them all for an hour each one right after the other. "I have arranged the appointments with the bodyguards through their agent as requested Sir." The man nodded and looked upon the infant who had his wife's beautiful gaze before turning away as if in pain. He knew it was cold to the child and his wife would be ashamed of him but, it hurt too much. He would however make sure she was provided with everything she could ever need.

It seems the father forgot one thing the most important thing to a child…a loving and nurturing home. The kami above watched with baited breath to see what happened to this child they had blessed with instant rebirth. They were concerned about the possible consequence of raising a soul too soon after their death but, they put measures in place to prevent either soul from remembering their former life before they were established adult individuals. It was all they could do to watch over both newly reincarnated people.

~ Venezia Italy~

It was a crazy time in the De Lorenzo family as they had many relatives visiting and celebrating in the new life that was being prepared to grace the halls of the crowded home. They grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins all came to celebrate with the new parents when the mother felt her contractions begin. Only like an Italian family can they all took to the hospital taking over the waiting room in the maternity ward. All the excitement in the air was palpable as the nurses kept the family up to date and the husband remained in the birthing room with his wife.

Not long from the time they entered the mother gave birth to a gorgeous boy with expressive eyes and a cute baby smile. As the child was passed around the mother's family tradition was honored and her father was able to choose the child's first name, "Jak, his eyes show he has an old and unique soul. We have been gifted with a precious son. May he be blessed."

The mother and father smiled and named him, "Jak Antonio De Lorenzo" they allowed the family on both sides to rejoice and celebrate. What they didn't know was that as time passed things would slowly change as he got older. Only the kami saw the malicious energy coming from one relative and the kami prayed his loving parents would be enough to protect the young boy as he began to grow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kagome's Neglect and Broken Trust**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kagome's Neglect and Broken Trust

"Kagome, your talent agent has called with another complaint about your unwillingness to complete the shoot." A deeply annoyed voice said over the speaker phone when he called his daughter from France.

Kagome gave a cold glance at the phone, "No simple hello's or how are you's Father? Why am I not surprised…if you must know I told my talent agent from day one that I refused to do intimacy shoots with anyone of the male variety? It was part of my contract from day one and if she has a problem with it I will get a new agent. Simple as that."

"I already told her you would complete the shoot and you will Kagome." Said a tired voice through the phone. "No I won't it's a violation of my contract and you aren't going to make me." She gave a scowl at the camera knowing he was watching, "You don't have the right to do so as it's my signature on that contract and not yours."

"Why must you be so difficult?" The man sighed, he knew his distance caused a rift he could not fix and forcing an issue she was displeased with could only make things worse between them. "I'm not being difficult I said I would do solo shots or shots with other women in the intimates collection. My contract only places exclusion to intimate shots being done with men."

"You will refuse to do the shoots no matter what I say?" Mr. Nakamura said with a darkened tone, "You would make me into a liar." Kagome gave a dead look to the camera with a tired voice, "Why do you care about this shoot so much. You never showed up to any of my shows…you never talk to me unless it's at a distance. What I don't do per the contractual agreement between me and the agency shouldn't be your concern. You may be my father biologically but, you didn't raise me…Tobias did."

On the other side of the camera call the man rubbed his face in pain, "Kagome I edited the contract to include any and all assignments. Your exclusion was not placed in." He then saw a face on his child he never wished to see reminiscent of her mother, unfiltered rage and betrayal.

"How DARE you! That contract was between me and the agency you altered it without my express permission after I submitted the signature. You've committed a felony!" Kagome's rage was palpable with Tobias who placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Kagome, please take a deep breath we can fix this." Kagome took a deep breath and turned to hiss at her father. "Fix it Nakamura-san I will not complete this shoot. If I am forced to do so to cover up your lies it will be you on the stand when I sue you for falsifying documentation against my permission."

Kagome then slammed the computer shut and threw the computer across the room with a shout as it shattered against the wall. She sank to the floor in tears as Tobias sat next to her with a saddened expression. "What he did was wrong Kagome…I am sorry that he did this to you but, since the exclusion isn't in the contract you may not be able to get out of it."

Kagome sniffled, "He will do anything for his money and prestige but, I feel like he doesn't even care about my welfare." She looked up with teary blue eyes, "If he hates me so much he can't even stand to meet me in person…why did he even have me in the first place?"

Tobias' phone began to ring and he answered with a sigh, "Hello Sir," He patted Kagome's back as she tensed knowing it was her sire. "So there is no way out of it? It's not me you have to apologize to you owe Kagome an apology. Sir, you were the one who hired me to look after her welfare after your first hired guard attacked her. You only have yourself to blame for this circumstance."

As the guard hung up a man remained in the office in France and looked to Misano who didn't dare look up at him without being asked to. "Misano, did I make a big mistake? Kagome needs to do the shoot to get over her fear of men…doesn't she?"

Misano looked at her boss and sighed, "You want a truth or lie?" Mr. Nakamura gave her a glare knowing she only asked that when he wouldn't like her honest answer. "The truth Misano please."

"Yes, Kagome needs to get over her fear of men." She held up her hand so he wouldn't interrupt, "It does need to be done at her own pace however; she is now in a situation that she cannot get out of without taking you to court for falsifying her contract after she placed a signature on a document including that specific exclusion. She also printed a copy of the signed document before sending it to the agency through your office. Anyone who digs will know you did the alterations, Sir." She gave him a disappointed look, "You do realize she will never trust you again. You will be lucky if she ever speaks to you again. First you chose a guard who raped your little girl when she was 5, who you chose was against my better judgment if you recall."

The man winced and his tired shoulders sagged, "My wife is probably cursing me from the heavens right now." He looked up at Misano, "How can we fix this?" Misano looked at him, "Unless you go to court admitting to falsifying documents to free her nothing." The man looked at the table and sighed, "If I did that the company's integrity would come into question…people would lose their jobs. I can't punish an entire corporation of people for my personal mistake."

Misano sighed, "I know, Sir just know that the rift between you and Kagome won't ever get better, Pay the bills and allowance, keep Tobias with her and let her live her life. It's all you can do now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Jak's New Job Offer**

* * *

Chapter 7: Jak's New Job Offer

"Hey my son, you have an intimate shot with the illusive Japanese model Kagome Nakamura." Jak looked up from his breakfast in shock, "What do you mean I have an intimate shot with Nakamura?" He moved to stand and read the email. "She was attacked young if the reports are to be believed…why the hell would she take this job?"

"According to reports her contract was altered without consent and submitted to the agency by someone in her father's office." The older man said, "If she does the job you will be good to her won't you son? We almost lost you in such a way once so…you would know some of what she feels." The father glared at the photo of the daughter of one of his sisters. She tried to take Jak while she was babysitting him when he was a 13 yr old to bed with a friend of hers but, he had forgotten his wallet and came home to him screaming for help.

Jak nodded, he remembered the fear of helplessness before his father had rescued him from his cousin and her friend. "Of course…I just don't know if she is even going to go through with it?" He looked curiously at the contract and accepted the job. He gave his father a smile. "Looks like I'm off on an adventure, I should head out to the hotel of the agency in the city."

"Have fun son, make sure to give her space and not crowd her too much." The proud father said to his son before joining his wife in the kitchen to assist with cleaning after their dinner. She had heard the conversation and shook her head, "Poor girl and she was so young. She just wants to be left alone with her body guard…do you think her father even cared about her feelings?" The husband didn't know how to respond and just shrugged.

"Well our Jak is a good man. She will be safe with him and he will not harm a hair on her head." The woman said with pride as she moved to help her husband dry the dishes and put them away. "I think we should tell Jak the girls are getting out of jail. He needs to know before he comes home so he isn't blindsided by their presence." The father looked at his wife in shock, "They are being released after what they tried to do to my boy?"

The wife sighed, "Your sister called and told me yesterday that they are getting out in time for our family dinner." The man glared furiously out the window, "They are not welcome here…neither of those girls are welcome here." He picked up the phone and called his sister, "Hello Francesca, I hear your girl is getting out with her friend." His wife watched hesitant as the sister responded and his frown deepened, "They may be out in time for family dinner but, those girls are not welcome here Francesca."

"What do you mean why?" He practically howled into the phone, "They tried to harm my boy; those monsters are not allowed near my family Francesca. If they show up in my home I will kill them for trying to take my boy!" The wife came over and shushed her husband taking the phone and speaking gently, "Please don't cry Francesca…surely you understand where we are coming from. Those girls tried to harm an innocent little boy the only reason they failed was because my husband forgot his wallet and came home to him screaming pinned on the bed by those girls."

She listened sympathetic to her plight, "I understand you are just getting your little girl back and that the other girl has no family but, they are not welcome in my house. You can come but, they will not be allowed here."

Her husband gave a sigh, "She herself will always be welcome but, her children are not welcome here. I will not have child predators in my house even if they are my sister's children." He shook his head and covered his tearful eyes, "I simply cannot allow it. Think of the little ones." His wife hung up the phone and shook her head, "She simply is desperate to move the girls past their mistake…she wants you to forgive them." The man said harshly, "Never, they may have learned from it but no child under my roof will be endangered by them again. Not on my watch!"

~Jak's car on the way to the hotel~

Jak heard his phone going off and answered the call without looking at the number, "Hello Jak, here!"

He heard a sad voice, "Hello Jak, how are you?" Jak looked at the screen in concern, "I am alright…are you okay Aunt Francesca?" She sniffled, "I don't know…Jak if the girls were to be released from jail. Would you allow them into your home for family dinners alone if nothing else?"

Jak looked at the road with a frown, "Not with any children in the house I wouldn't. If it were just the adults it would be fine…my father stopped them from hurting me but, those girls are child predators. They wouldn't be welcome around any kids and that's my honest opinion Aunt Francesca."

He waited with a hesitant breath for her response, "So you feel it isn't right to bring them around the children at all? What if they've changed in jail?" Jak sighed, "Predators are predators that doesn't change. It doesn't matter if we think they won't do it again. The question you should ask yourself is, are you willing to accept the consequences if they do it again only to someone else?"

He heard her take a labored breath, "So you believe that intentions are meaningless but the actions are what speak for a person?" He gave a stern look as he responded keeping his eyes on the road, "In this case yes. They were a threat to me and if my father hadn't walked in…I just, I'll talk to you later Aunt Francesca." He pulled off the exit and showed his ID card at the hotel parking garage that covers his fare every time he stayed there while in town for work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kagome and Jak Meet at a Cafe**

* * *

ZIL: Hi everyone I have loved writing and updating these chapters and here is the final of the first 8. Please review and let me know what you think thanks for following along and being so patient with me.

Chapter 8: Kagome and Jak Meet at a Café

Kagome walked into a breakfast café looking around for some seating and saw a seemingly empty booth in the corner. Eager to stay out of sight she smoothly moved to the booth only to see a man in the booth. "Oh excuse me, I'll just find another seat." She said softly.

"You don't need to…you seem like you prefer to have some personal space. If you don't mind we can share." The man said softly his let his eyes lift to see her. Kagome fingered her sunglasses hesitantly before she gave a shy smile and sat down. "Thanks…I don't mind so long as we don't get ambushed." She took off her sunglasses and Jak saw her face he just asked, "You're the model I'm working with today for the shoots aren't you? Kagome Nakamura, right?"

Kagome looked up in shock and nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I have a shoot today though I'm extremely nervous…I don't have a good history working with men." She winced at how she sounded but he gave a chuckle, "After reading the recent issue of the exclusion not being in the contract I can understand that. I hope you know I have no intentions of making you uncomfortable."

Kagome looked up at him, "To be honest it's not you I worry about. I'm more worried about the people positioning us and the costumes or lack thereof." She sighed rubbing her temples, "I don't like being exposed…especially with strangers it makes me nervous and I twitch."

"I get nervous working to closely with girls if it makes you feel better." Kagome gave him a small smile and nodded, "It does actually…I'm sorry you'll have to deal with my fidgeting I am apologizing in advance."

Jakotsu allowed his eyes to trail over her features she had pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. He looked down at the contrast in his own skin which was a bit darker and more sun-kissed in appearance. He looked back up as the waitress came over.

"Are you both ready to order?" The flirty waitress asked batting her eyelashes at Jak who rolled his eyes behind his menu as Kagome giggled. "I would like a coke with a Ham and Cheese Omelet, white toast, with a breakfast potatoes please." The waitress turned to the girl her face darkening in envy, "Sure you can."

Jak sighed and sat up, "I'll have the same thing. Thanks!" The waitress perked up before collecting the menus at the table and hopping off with the order. Her skirt rose a bit high causing both Jak and Kagome to glance at each other in horror before they started to laugh.

"Does that happen to you a lot Jak-san?" Kagome asked with a giggle. Jak gave a reluctant nod, "Yes all the time but most aren't that…I don't even know what to call that to be honest." Kagome nodded, "Neither do I. Jak I just want you to know…any discomfort I show at the shoot. You're not the one responsible. So please don't take offense."

Jak gave a smile filled with understanding, "I won't Kagome. I know it's the photographer who makes us pose a certain way." Their breakfast arrived and they began to eat. "So, Kagome if you don't mind me asking. Did you just get in town from Japan?" Kagome nodded as she chewed her food before swallowing, "Yes I just arrived with my bodyguard Tobias but we got separated in the crowd and he texted me the address of this café. He brought his wife to Italy once before she had passed so he knew where it was."

Jak looked around curious, "Bodyguard? Your father actually hired another one?" Kagome gave a dry smile with a cold laugh. "My father wants only the best protection for me but, he never even bothers to come around. I don't know why he even bothers. He obviously doesn't like me."

Jak took a breath after sipping his drink, "Maybe he cares and doesn't know how to show you…or maybe you remind him of someone and it hurts. What about your mom? My parents are both at the family orchard in Southern Italy." Kagome looked almost thoughtful, "My mother died giving birth to me. You think maybe I look too much like my mom and it hurts him? Then why doesn't he ever seem to call me just to say hello…it's always about work to him."

Jak shrugged, "I just know when I have an issue with my parents I talk it out with them," He looked at her seriously. "I pull them aside let them know it's important and I make sure we sit down face to face and talk it out." Kagome gave a sigh, "He's never there in person to talk to though…he's always away in France or somewhere else for work."

Jak perked up, "Does he have plans to leave France anytime soon?" Kagome shook her head in the negative, "Not to my knowledge why? I think he's there for another 2 months." He gave a soft grin, "Maybe you should surprise him at his office in France after the shoot. Just show up without an appointment and have a heart to heart with him." He turned to the window before looking back at the younger model, "Make him look you in the eye even if it hurts him and tell him how you feel in no uncertain terms. Make him see the impact his lack of presence in your life has had on you. Then sit down and force him to tell you how he feels…don't let him blow you off or change the subject. Make him talk to you."

Kagome gave him a surprised look before a soft timbre voice was heard, "You ever study psychology young man? You'd be good at it." Both young adults looked up and Kagome smiled, "Tobias! Sit with us we're just finishing breakfast." Tobias smiled down at his charge and patted her shoulder, "I can see that. Why don't you go freshen up in the restroom before we leave for the shoot?"

Kagome nodded and hopped up as Tobias sat down she turned to Jak one last time, "Since we are in the same shoot would you like to walk with us?" Jak said, "I might Kagome we'll see." Kagome then bounded off with the men watching until she entered the rest room. Tobias turned to Jak, "You are a surprise…I haven't seen Kagome relax so much with a stranger since she became my charge 20 years ago."

Jak shrugged, "I just know letting things bottle up and not confronting them isn't healthy. It's not good for either of them." Tobias nodded in understanding, "None the less I thank you…the girl needs a friend who has a good head on their shoulders besides me." Kagome bounded back up with a receipt in hand, "I paid the check…you ready to go?"

Jak pouted, "I wanted to grab a cookie before heading out." Only to have a cookie stuffed in his mouth his eyes widened as Tobias gave a hearty laugh, "I guess you got your cookie after all." Kagome just snickered at his wide eyes before giving Tobias a cookie and eating her own, "Cookie Club unites!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- I can do this, A friendly smile**

It was a matter of moments before the two men reached Kagome's sides and kept her between them to keep her from being hassled. Jak grinned as he motioned to certain places as they passed and told her all the secrets to the best hangouts around. Kagome had her eyes peeled looking around in wonder at all the different places and noting the few that seemed to catch her fancy as they walked.

A gate to a more private part of Venice on a roof top overlooking the grand canal. It was bright and beautiful out and the water appeared to glitter with the sun rays. Gondolas being ridden around or across by many tourists visiting the area. Kagome was approached by her agent who seemed sheepish and repentant of the issue before guiding Kagome quietly to the back.

Kagome was moved to the dressing area where a set of intimates laid with a slight satin robe lay waiting for her to dress in them. The woman sighed and took a deep breath, 'I can do this…I know I can do this.' She opened her determined blue eyes and moved to change into the first set a black set very sultry strapless bra with a cheeky styled pair of panties. She quickly covered herself in the robe and moved to sit in the make-up chair where Jak set across from her.

Jak seemed relaxed for the moment but seemed to brighten as she sat in the chair the robe opening slightly. Before she could move to close it she was given a bright smile by the man which allowed her to relax. 'You look awesome!' Jak mouthed to her quietly causing her to laugh a bit which made him grin in victory.

She deliberately looked him up and down in an exaggerated manner, 'Don't look so bad yourself.' Jak snorted suddenly as he realized what she'd down and both models rolled their eyes at the make-up artists over the top whispers and rumors. Kagome seemed to sigh as her make-up finished and the photo choreographer a man named, Enrico Renaldo moved to position Kagome on the set.

As the man placed his hands to position her she felt him trace certain lines of the material and it made her uncomfortable, but she remained silent for the moment. Soon Jak was also being placed in a position like a hover over her. He made a silly face and made sure, 'You okay?'

Kagome smiled softly without realizing it and the mutters began again. 'I'm okay. Thank you.' Both models remained silent and allowed the first set of shots to be completed. The choreographer moved to reposition Kagome gently, she was to place one hand near Jak's neck like an intimate caress. Kagome lightly blushed never allowing anyone so close but remained sat up slightly as her fellow model's hand was placed in her hair it curled lightly around his fingertips. Jak gave a soft smile and the photographer seemed ecstatic about the models' natural chemistry and good natured ethic.

The day went on and the shoots continued with ease. Kagome was guided off the set alongside Jak when the choreographer moved to get close to Kagome's ear causing her to freeze with his behavior as his finger skimmed just into the panty-line in the back causing her to grasp Jak's hand. Her throat tightened as he met her gaze and trailed to the man behind her his hand placed low and gently wrapped his arm around her waist escorting her to her changing room and standing outside as Tobias blocked the door.

The choreographer moved to try and enter and saw both men standing guard he placed a falsely reassuring gaze as he tried to appeal to them and enter. "The photographer wanted to do one set of solo shots I was asked to retrieve her if I may."

Jak allowed himself to glance over his shoulder at the man who was packing his equipment away. "A solo shoot, with his camera being put away as we speak?" The man turned around quickly and saw the equipment being put away when the man turned back he shrugged, "I am just the choreographer for the photos. I was doing as instructed. Good day gentlemen." He quickly retreated Tobias gestured, "You can get changed and we can head out for a late lunch. If you'd like to join us,"

Jak moved quickly with a departing smile and rushed to change into his normal day wear. He moved back to return and saw a disconcerted Kagome with a small camera whispering to an angry Tobias. Jak walked up and asked, "Hey, who does that belong to?"

Kagome looked at him and sighed, "The make-up artist said she caught the choreographer in here. During our first set and she didn't know what he was up to but since nothing was moved she didn't say anything." Jak immediately dialed security to find the man responsible.

Tobias walked up to the photographer and asked, "Where is Enrico Renaldo?" The man looked confused but said, "he should still be here we have to review some of the photos for the final selection. Do you need him?" Kagome walked over with a smile giving him a card, "Just let him know I have something to return of his. We will be in touch." She then rejoined Jak who was sad to say missed the man leaving the building by 5 minutes declaring a family emergency. Tobias walked to join the two models as they left the building to go to a bacarri that Jak frequented often. The day ending on a good note each enjoying the day Jak wished Kagome luck with her surprise trip to France to confront her father and gave her his email to stay in touch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: It's a Start**

It had been years since the man seated at his office desk had seen his own child. Her beauty reminiscent of her deceased mother. The love of his life, she would have been furious with him for all his mistakes with their child and he could only pray that he wouldn't cause further damage in the future. As much as it must have killed such a man to admit he did more harm than good where Kagome was concerned. Maybe leaving her alone was best for both their sakes.

Kagome had much cause, much cause to despise him and do all in her ability to destroy him. Why she hadn't already was a mystery to all but Kagome, herself and Tobias. The duo became more than just charge and protector, Tobias became the father Kagome needed. It was he who protected her from danger. Who taught her to read people and their intentions as clearly as possible. Without him, Kagome could have fallen on a much more destructive path.

Many entitled or rich born children had turned into spoiled brats who spent too much money that never belonged to them. However, Kagome had always proven to be more self sufficient than the average child from a wealthy family. Hisato Nakamura certainly hadn't been that mature at his daughter's age. The man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Misano's voice came over the intercom, "Sir, you have a visitor entering your office…it can't be avoided. Good Luck Sir."

Hisato looked up only to have his eyes widen as he saw his daughter for the first time. She looked exactly like her mother when he'd first met her when they had been young. Kagome seemed both confident and uncertain a contradiction. Kagome sat across from him and said softly, "A long time coming don't you think…Father?"

Kagome remained still looking over her father's features as he gazed almost like he'd seen a ghost at her. She knew by now that she was a clone of her mother, a woman who died to give her life and she loved her unyieldingly. As time had passed she had come to realize that her father was a weak man when faced with the ghost of his deceased love. A time ago, she had considered cutting all ties permanently from her father. It was her mother's obvious love that kept her from doing so.

Her mother had loved this man and he had loved her so much that her loss seemed to destroy his ability to cope with much of anything. He couldn't even handle seeing her in person after all this time! How must he have felt to lose her mother to the point he can't even gaze upon his own child without seeing ghosts? Kagome felt a confusing blend of warmth with both affection and anger lingering beneath.

"First time no see isn't Father…since the day I was born I mean." Kagome said simply in acknowledgement her legs draped gracefully along the curve of the chair she was sitting in. "I think it's time we had a little heart to heart, don't you?"

Hisato cleared his throat and began, "Kagome, if this is about your contract" Kagome cut him off with an ironic smile. "This isn't about that. Though I guess thanks are in order. I made a friend…his name is Jak and he was the model I was assigned to work with. A nice man from Italy actually."

Hisato sat back stunned, "I expected you to be angry with me for this whole mess."

Kagome gave a look, "I'm still upset that you illegally altered my contract but if I did anything about it you wouldn't be the one to suffer your employees would." She brushed it off and asked, "Why have you never come to see me? Why is every conversation until now that we've had been through a phone?"

Hisato sighed heavily, "It's no excuse but, you deserve an answer to that loaded question if nothing else." He looked up at his daughter and began to reminisce, "You are an exact replica of who you mother was at your age…in case you didn't know." He opened a watch he pulled from his breast pocket and smiled, "She was the love of my life for many years we were content with it being just the two of us. One day though she wanted nothing more than to expand our family."

Kagome listened with rapt attention knowing he'd give away more if she stayed quiet. "Your mother and I tried for several years with several miscarriages until she was pregnant with you. We were warned that the pregnancy would be difficult and dangerous for your mother." He seemed torn between regret and pain, "I tried to talk you mother out of having you…insisting we could adopt."

Kagome wasn't judgmental it would accomplish nothing, "So, you wanted her to live and she chose to risk having me regardless." Kagome was aware that many things like that tended to occur between spouses who struggled with having children.

Hisato felt his heart tug, "I was adamant that she take every precaution. Bed rest, a nutritionist, and doctors on hand. I wasn't ready to lose my wife even if it meant I would gain a child." Kagome could feel the dread seeping from his pores, "So, she did but then she passed anyway. What ran through your mind? What made you decide that no contact was the best thing for either of us?"

Hisato groaned, "It wasn't the best…I was just to lost in my pain to see past it to you. When time passed that I wanted to connect with you, you'd been attacked. You didn't want anyone near you and I didn't know how to help so I sent in Misano…once she introduced you to Tobias who had come to meet you for the work the rest was history."

Kagome smiled, "You saw my bond with Tobias and felt?" Hisato simply stated, "You had a father in him…you didn't really need me anymore. I felt like invading would have created a rift in the bond you had that was integral to your safety. You turned out so much like we'd hoped you would and it all happened with me staying away from you.

Kagome stood, "It hurt me…I bonded to Tobias because he too had been seemingly abandoned by his mother to a stranger's care." She moved towards the window and gazed down along the streets. "As we went from place to place I would see girls with their fathers and wonder where you were. Why you never came to spend time with me, but now it needs to change."

Hisato remained watching his daughter's mature profile in the window, "Change how?" Kagome smiled turned from neutral to warm and she gazed back into his eyes for the first time in her life since she was born. "Simple, we need to spend time together. Holidays, Birthdays, those days are reserved for us and Tobias…Misano if you want to invite her too. No more staying away forever and avoiding me."

She reached out her hand and grinned, "Deal?" Hisato never dreamed that it would be her that would reach out to him for peace. He always imagined he would have to go to her begging to have the chance to fix things. Here she was offering it to him on a silver platter.

His larger hand wrapped around her own as he stood from his desk and pulled his daughter into his arms. He shook with the force of his emotions as she gave him a soft embrace. He didn't dare say a word as he felt the front of his shirt begin to get soaked nor did she mention his shaking form as she pulled away with a tremulous smile.

'Finally,' Was all Kagome and Hisato both could think to themselves before Kagome exited the office with a smile and locked arms with Tobias who escorted her down the steps. As she sat in the passenger seat of their rented car Tobias asked, "It went well?"

Kagome laughed a bit, "It's a start." She then pulled out her cellphone to access her email. She eagerly wrote an update to Jak about how it went with her father and added her phone number at the bottom so he could text or call sometime if he liked.

It wasn't even moments later when Jak texted to her; **[It's a start.]**

 **{ It definitely is…let me know if you ever come to Japan I believe I owe you a personal tour of all the best local spots I go to. ?}**

 **[? You sure do! I will know soon where my next job is I will keep you posted.]**

 **{Until then!}**

Kagome snickered just imagining his voice when he was writing that to her. Tobias relaxed as he drove them to their awaiting jet to return home to Japan. 'At least she spoke with him…now it's up to him to keep things open.'

 **ZIL: Hello my lovely readers I hope you enjoy these 2 additional chapters I wanted to address Kagome's fear of men and make sure you understand that she doesn't hate her father…she just wants to know him. Please read and review I can't wait to here from you!**


End file.
